One Step Too Far
by Tilted Star
Summary: Yuffie loves irritating Squall. What happens when she takes it one step too far? [A challenge drabble using the phrases 'I love you' and 'I hate you']


A/N: This is a challenge from Star to Tilted. Requirements: Use the phrases "I love you" and "I hate you". Yay, I've finished this long delayed piece! Cheers!

Disclaimer: I shall own Kingdom Hearts and their characters when the sky turns green and grass turns blue.

**"One Step Too Far"**

By _Tilted Star_

_Summary: Yuffie loves irritating Squall. What happens when she takes it one step too far? A challenge drabble. _

* * *

It was another day in Hollow Bastion, and Yuffie was irritating Squall. As usual.

"Look, Yuffie, stop it," Squall snapped irritably.

"Can't," Yuffie glibly replied, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

Squall knew Yuffie. When she was in an I'm-bugging-you kind of mood, nothing would stop her until she wanted to. So he gave her an evil look, and stomped away. And naturally, Yuffie followed after him, all five feet and three inches of her coming up to his shoulder.

"Na nana na naaaaa," Yuffie hummed. The older man winced at her horribly off-tune version of the Mickey Mouse Club March. Seeing a bunch of Heartless in the distance, he immediately started towards them in hopes of shaking Yuffie off.

No such luck. Yuffie immediately tagged along, making an utter nuisance of herself by jumping around Squall while he finished off the Heartless. As soon as he had finished them off, Squall took off without delay.

"You are the most annoying person I've ever met," Squall stated, referring to the wee ninja trotting behind him.

"You are the most likable person I've ever met," Yuffie happily mirrored.

"I can't stand you."

"I can stand you for ages."

"ARGH!"

The usually cool and calm Squall exploded, wanting to hit Yuffie but held back because she was just a little kid who didn't know any better. But still… If she started singing again…

Talking about Yuffie, Squall found it curious that she had gone quiet all of a sudden. He hurriedly glanced back, expecting to see her being dragged off by Heartless. He saw no fray in the distance.

Squall looked down. Yuffie was pulling faces at his back, presumably all the while since he flared up. He sighed. Yuffie was incorrigible.

As for the defiant little brat, well what could be more fun for her than trying to elicit a response out of the silent Squall? There wasn't much fun one could seek in the dangerous neighbourhood of Hollow Bastion.

"Ooo… Ooo…"

Hearing moans behind him, Squall turned around in curiousity. Yuffie was sitting on the stone floor, holding her ankle in seeming agony. Exhaling, he knelt down to see what was the matter with her.

"What's wrong with you now?"

Yuffie sniffed. "I'm hurt, and all you care about is how I'm a nuisance to you."

Well, that part about being a nuisance was certainly true, but Squall didn't find it wise to point it out to Yuffie while she was in such a state.

"Well, so what do you want me to do now?"

"Carry me," Yuffie pouted.

Seeing no other alternative to keep peace, Squall carried piggyback the feather light girl back to their living quarters. Yuffie started winding Squall's brown hair around her fingers and tickling his neck. Oh, pestering Squall was such fun!

"If you continue doing that, I shall throw you on the ground and you can limp back home."

"If you continue doing that, I shall hug you and not let go!"

Oh boy, she had started that maddening habit of replying with the opposite meaning of his words again. Yuffie knew Squall hated it, which was why it was her favourite quirk. She continued with the tickling, in order to make Squall speak.

"I'm going to lock you up in your room as soon as we get back."

"I'm going to release you and we can go catch butterflies together."

"I wish you would stop doing that."

"I wish you would do that for ever."

"Could you shut up?"

"Could you make more noise?"

"Arghhhhhh!"

"Hgraaaaaa!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

Yuffie's eyes widened as she realized the meaning of the words she had just uttered. Squall was so stunned he dropped Yuffie on the hard stone below.

"Oww!"

Yuffie was rubbing her bottom, unprepared for the spontaneous fall that had greeted her. Looking up, she saw Squall staring at her in a trance like state.

The girl blushed, as she remembered what she had accidentally blurted out. Yuffie got up to her feet and ran the rest of the way to their lodging. Squall looked on dazedly at the figure running into the dying sun's rays. He shook his head. "Wait a minute, didn't she twist her ankle?"

.fin.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I've finally finished this challenge! It's been delayed for months! Well hope you guys liked it and review, please! 


End file.
